ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Yasuda
(born July 21, 1964) is a Japanese animator, character designer, game designer and mecha designer, who works under the pen name "Akiman". Yasuda was formerly an employee of the video game company Capcom (joining in 1985) and has worked on many Capcom games, taking on various design roles for works such as the Final Fight series and Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (including their updates) under the pen name Akiman. He has also been involved in anime production, most notably ∀ Gundam, Overman King Gainer and Code Geass. He went to the United States to work on Red Dead Revolver for Angel Studios. When the studio was bought by Rockstar he went back to Japan and officially left Capcom in 2003 and started working as a freelance artist. Notable works Anime *''Mamotte Shugogetten'' (1997-2000) - key animation *''Turn A Gundam'' (1999-2000) - character designer *''Overman King Gainer'' (2002-2003) - mecha designer *''Code Geass'' (2006-2007) - mecha designer *''Bodacious Space Pirates'' (2008–present) - animation character design *''Gundam Reconguista in G'' (2014-2015) - mecha designer Video games *''1942'' (1985) - NES version cover art *''Hyper Dyne Side Arms'' (1986) - original artwork *''Forgotten Worlds'' (1988) - game designer *''Final Fight'' (1989) - planner *''Street Fighter II (series)'' (1991) - planner *''Captain Commando'' (1991) - planner *''The Punisher'' (1993) *''Super Street Fighter II (series)'' (1993) - planner *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' (1994) *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (1994) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (1997) *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (1995) - object design: Wolverine *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (1996) *''Star Gladiator'' (1996) - character designer *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (1996) - character designer *''Red Earth'' (1996) - original artwork *''Street Fighter III'' (1997) - original artwork *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (1997) - original artwork *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (1998) - original artwork *''Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein'' (1998) - character designer *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (1998) - character designer *''Power Stone'' (1999) - character designer *''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' (1999) - character designer *''Final Fight Revenge'' (1999) *''Tech Romancer'' (2000) - design supervisor *''Power Stone 2'' (2000) - character designer *''Red Dead Revolver'' (2004) - character designer *''MS Saga: A New Dawn'' (2005) - main character & package design *''Culdcept Saga'' (2006) - card illustration: Sword Princess *''Fushigi no Dungeon: Furai no Shiren DS'' (2006) - cover art *''Brave Story: New Traveler'' (2006) - character designer *''Sangokushi Taisen DS'' (2007) - card illustration: Enclosure Empress *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou - Axis no Kyoui V'' (2009) - cover art *''Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness'' (2016) - character designer *''Street Fighter V'' (2016) - guest alternate costume designer *''Star Ocean: Anamnesis'' (2016) - character designer Other works *∀ Gundam: Wind of Moon (∀ Gundam: Tsuki no Kaze, 2004–2005) (manga) *Giga69 (magazine coverart) *Akira Yasuda ∀ Gundam Designs (∀ Gundam series artbook) *Akiman Cover Girls (poster book of Giga69 magazine covers) *"Haji" DVD cover (included in "nine*nine" live audio compilation by Gackt, Oct. 29, 2008) *Kousoku M-ko figurine (character design and insert comic) *Eureka Magazine (magazine coverart) *Street Fighter Art Comic Anthology (cover art) *Street Fighter Artworks HA 20th Anniversary Art Book (cover art) *''Gundam Rock'' Music Album (cover art) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (Ryu character illustration) References External links * * Akiman's blog * * Video Interview with Yasuda on the toco toco channel Category:1964 births Category:Anime character designers Category:Capcom people Category:Japanese animators Category:Japanese illustrators Category:Japanese video game designers Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Sunrise (company) people